<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safety With You (Agere Remus, CG Janus) by DannyisDone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213629">Safety With You (Agere Remus, CG Janus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone'>DannyisDone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agere Janus and Remus Human AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Abusive Parents, Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Little Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Gen, Human AU, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains Age Regression and is NOT sexual.</p><p>Human Au</p><p>Remus gets triggered into regression and a traumatic episode, forced to relive a memory he would rather forget from his past. Janus finds him on the floor and takes care of him. </p><p>+++</p><p>Warnings: Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Shock Collar use, Trauma regression, traumatic episode, swearing, crying, self harm (Specifically, scratching), physical punishments, Remus has a pretty scary experience while regressed so please read with caution. If others are needed please let me know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agere Janus and Remus Human AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safety With You (Agere Remus, CG Janus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another one shot for the Agere Human AU. It just focuses on Remus and Janus's dynamic though, and is fairly separate from the main plot other than it highlights more trauma that Remus went through growing up, and how Janus has learned to deal with these episodes over the years. </p><p>Please heed the warnings on this, it isn't incredibly graphic or anything, but still do be careful when reading this &lt;3 </p><p>While I am normally agreeable to criticism on my other work, please be cautious about saying anything like 'This is unrealistic!' or defending the dad. This is a very personal story to me and my experience. (Also, I project very heavily on Remus and Janus, so sorry if their characterization in this sucks.) Though I don't want harsh criticism, I would still love feedback and comments! And as always, if there are any glaring grammar or spelling mistakes, do not hesitate to point them out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus knows very well that the comment hadn’t meant anything. It was banter, pure and simple. Teasing amongst friends. It wasn’t real. Even in the moment, he had laughed about the joke and teased back, something along the lines of ‘Didn’t realize you were into that sort of thing.’. Janus had rolled his eyes and it made Remus’s heart swell, knowing that the action was safe, he was safe. </p><p>So why did he feel so scared now?</p><p>“If you don’t quit that, I’m gonna put you in a shock collar.” </p><p>Janus’s words echo in his mind like a cave, bouncing off every brain cell and memory until it’s ricocheted back to the front of his mind. He’s able to ignore it the rest of the day, pushing it back and steeling himself for the next time it bears its unwelcomed presence. But as night rolls around, and Janus and him bid each other goodnight, Remus can’t help it when the words return like a bad rash, festering and demanding to be acknowledged. He tries to go to sleep, he really does. But the longer he ignores this, the more the memory warps. </p><p>He rolls over, willing the God he does not believe in to make it go away, like he did when he was a child and didn’t want to throw up. ‘Please, I’ll do anything. I don’t want it. I don’t want to think about it, please.’ But his pleas are unheard, and when he rolls back onto his back, the words are no longer Janus’s. They are faded and dark, they are past and present. They are no longer banter amongst friends, they are a threat. </p><p>Remus is no longer in his room. </p><p>He is no longer a twent-two year old man with years of unlearning tacked on to him. He’s no longer Janus’s best friend, he’s never heard a name so unique in his life. He’s no longer praying that his mind doesn’t regress back to a too large bed and a too small house that can never quite hold secrets you need to keep. He’s praying a new prayer now, to a God he doesn’t quite know but truly does believe he’s there. </p><p>He’s praying that Daddy is gonna get tired soon and let him stop playing this stupid game. </p><p>Remus’s hands are at his neck where the shock collar has been placed. He doesn’t feel like he’s gripping it, but he can see it, he knows it’s there. And Daddy is standing in front of him, his eyes not really seeing. Remus doesn’t know when he started crying, but it had to have been a while ago, if his burning eyes are any indication. He can feel phantom shocks on his skin that make him jittery and afraid, and he isn’t quite sure anymore if its in his head or if maybe Daddy has started shocking him because he’s crying. He whimpers pathetically. </p><p>“This will prevent you from stealing, you fucking shit.” And the voice is harsh and with a drawl that lets Remus know he’s been drinking again. He’s sure if he leans forward, he could probably smell the alcohol, a burning smell that seemed to match the burn it left in his throat, not that Remus has ever drank it. He’s much too young, and Daddy would be so mad if he’s caught. He was caught once before…</p><p>A scream escapes him before he can begin to think about anything else. His hands claw at his neck, desperate to take the collar off. He doesn’t feel the pain in any typical sense, but he remembers it, and he knows Daddy is pressing the button, and he remembers it hurts. He knows he’s supposed to scream when it happens. He screams again, a wail that doesn’t really sound like him. It sounds like a man crying, it sounds much too much like Daddy. It makes his stomach churn, but he’s afraid if he throws up, Daddy will get mad. </p><p>“Please I’ll be good I don’ wanna play anymore Daddy please let me take it off let me take it off!” Remus begs, clawing at his neck more. He’s feeling real pain now, nails scratching over taught skin as he arches his neck, trying to get away from the collar as much as he can. Daddy doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t move. Remus is staring at the figure, mentally hoping he will say something, because sometimes silence is just as bad as the yelling. Another phantom shock, another scream. </p><p>“If you don’t quit that, I’m gonna put you in a shock collar.” </p><p>That isn’t Daddy’s voice. Remus knows he recognizes it, but doesn’t remember from where. He whimpers again when he remembers what happens next, though he isn’t sure how he remembers something that hasn’t happened yet. He remembers the sharp yank of Daddy pulling the collar, sending him to the floor. He sinks to the floor, since he knows that’s where he’s supposed to end up. He looks back up at Daddy, and he’s so much taller from down here it makes his whole body rack with sobs. Another scream. </p><p>“Position.”</p><p>That’s definitely Daddy’s voice, and it’s a demand Remus is familiar with. He doesn’t move though. He screams again, another phantom pain, but he refuses to get in the position. The last time Janus found him in it, it had hurt Janus so much. Remus never ever wanted to wake up like this, holding his own body as still as he could in a pushup position, unsure how long he’d been like that before he’d been found. No, Daddy couldn’t make him. Even when another shock shakes his body and makes his brain fuzzy. He wants Mommy. He wants Roman. He wants Janus. </p><p>The door that wasn’t there before swings open, and a figure runs in. Remus doesn’t think about who it is, he’s certain he knows. His head pulls off of the ground and he ignores the way Daddy starts screaming. </p><p>“Mommy!” The boy wails, and the figure runs over, falling to the floor and scooping Remus into its arms. He clings back, burying his face into his 	Mommy’s neck. She smells like cigarettes and cologne. Remus relishes in it for a moment, because the scent is familiar and safe. He can still hear Daddy yelling behind him, and another shock, but it’s less pain and more phantom at this point now that Mommy is here to protect him. He whimpers anyways at it, because it doesn’t help that emotional sting of knowing that Daddy doesn’t stop even when she’s right there, holding him close. He never stops, never stops. </p><p>“Make him stop, Mommy, please I don’ wanna play anymore.” He begs, and he knows he sounds pathetic, but Mommy always convinces Daddy to stop. Always stands up for Remus when she can. Even when sometimes it puts her in harm's way. When Remus is older, he develops a guilty conscience for every blow that hit her that was meant for him, but he’s not older right now. He doesn’t know any better, he just knows she keeps him safe. </p><p>“I’m here, nothing’s going to hurt you.” The voice soothes, and it doesn’t sound like Mommy. It sounds distinctly like a masculine voice. Remus can’t tie it to a person, but it must be Roman. Only Roman has ever spoken to him like that. He misses his brother, it makes his crying harder, and he grips onto the figure’s nightshirt. He doesn’t know how he can miss someone who is right here, but he’s determined not to let him leave. He feels a hand begin carding through his hair, and its effect is immediate. Remus lays his head down on Roman’s shoulder and takes a grounding breath. He can’t hear Daddy anymore, he must have given up. He moves a hand to his throat, and the collar is gone, though there is still a burning pain that persists.</p><p>“Remus, can you tell me where you are?” Roman asks, but it isn’t Roman. Remus can feel himself getting more and more grounded the longer he is rocked and held. He’s still a bit confused by the question, because he’s in his bedroom, of course. Where else would he be? He whispers just as much, and Janus sighs…</p><p>Janus.</p><p>He’s with Janus. He’s back in his apartment. He’s dizzy, he’s always dizzy when he comes back into himself. He whimpers, his hand rubbing at the raw skin on his throat. He wants nothing more than to sink into Janus’s arms and go to sleep, but he’s in pain, he’s still reeling from his waking nightmare, and he’s still very much not an adult. Janus pulls aways just a bit, and it makes Remus wonder if he’ll leave him now. But Janus simply brushes the bangs out of Remus’s face and looks into his eyes, probably gauging if Remus was really with him or not. In order to help the process along, Remus decides to speak. </p><p>“Had a bad dream,” Which is a drastic oversimplification, but for a regressed Remus, it was fitting enough. He didn’t know how to explain these episodes, he barely understood them when he was Big. Janus nods in understanding, fairly familiar with these “bad dreams” himself. The hand that had been working through Remus’s hand suddenly traces his cheek and down to his neck. Remus winces when he touches the scratches. </p><p>“You’re safe now.” Janus says, and Remus is sure he’s never believed anything more than those words. He feels his tears start back up again, unsure when they have stopped, and within seconds he’s being carefully pulled into Janus’s lap and rocked once more. It was always a bit awkward, Remus being a whole head taller than his friend, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. He’s gently moved back and forth with Janus’s body, and it does the trick of grounding his brain once more. Remus sniffles and closes his eyes. Even though they’re on the floor, and it would be a bit unfair to trap Janus with him, all Remus wants is to fall asleep, wrapped in the safety of being held and rocked and with his friend. Janus seems to recognize this and gently nudges Remus, making the regressor whine just a bit. </p><p>“You can’t go to sleep, I want to make sure your neck is okay.” Janus explains. Remus had forgotten about his neck. He had hurt himself before during episodes, so it didn’t come as a surprise. He groans and Janus begins the process of pushing him out of his lap. He weakly tries to hold on, but knows this isn’t a battle he’s going to win. Janus stands up, and offers a hand out for Remus to take. He takes it and is pulled upwards as well. When he’s standing, Janus doesn't let go of his hand, and Remus is grateful for that. He follows Janus into the bathroom, whining when the light turns on. Janus sets him on the toilet and Remus feels his face heat up as he watches his friend look over him. </p><p>“You scratched yourself up pretty good.” Janus muses mostly to himself. Remus moves his hand towards his throat, as if to test the theory, and is rewarded with a burning pain. He closes his eyes, trying to push out of his brain the way the shock collar would leave similar burning sensations on his neck. If he thinks about it too much, he’ll throw himself right back into an episode. He opens his eyes and looks at Janus, because the easiest way to stay grounded was to stay with Janus. </p><p>“Bandaid?” Remus asks, needing Janus to keep talking to him, needing the other to keep him in his body before he floated off to another memory he’d rather not remember. Janus taps his lip in thought, looking over the scratches once more. </p><p>“We’ll get this cleaned up, and you can pick out what bandaid you.” A bandaid probably won’t actually help, but it will make Remus feel better, and will hopefully remind him that when he gets hurt now, he will get help. He doesn’t have to hide wounds ever again. </p><p>Janus makes quick work of cleaning up the scratches, and Remus is thankful, because it wasn’t very pleasant. But then he’s pulling out the first aid kit and letting Remus flit through the different cartoon bandaids they have. He  picks out different ones from different boxes, all of his favorites. A green octopus from one box, a skull and bones one from the pirate box, and a care bear one with Grumpy Bear on it, because it reminds him of Janus. When he says as much, Janus scoffs, which only helps to further prove Remus’s point.</p><p>“You’re so silly.” He says as he carefully places each bandaid on Remus’s neck. When he’s done placing each one on, he leans forward and seals it with a kiss, making Remus giggle each time. When the process is over, Janus straightens up and looks down at Remus, a position neither one is very familiar with, but helps Remus feel so much safer. He can feel his eyes watering up again, and it’s mostly out of relief that Janus loved him so much. He’s being hugged again, and Remus can’t do anything other than bury his face in Janus. They stay like that for a few minutes, before Janus speaks up once more. </p><p>“Let’s get you to bed, baby.” It’s a whisper of a sentence, and Remus just nods along. He stands up and is led back into the bedroom. He’s not surprised when he’s being led out of the room next, because he wouldn’t have wanted to stay in there anyways, and Janus already knows this. Janus knows everything about Remus. They walk towards Janus’s room, which smells like clean linen and his cologne. He climbs into Janus’s bed without being told. </p><p>“Do you want your Teddy?” Janus asks, and Remus only nods his response, slipping his thumb into his mouth. He watches Janus carefully as he walks towards the closet, he pulls down a box from the top where they keep their regression things. They don’t have much, since they can’t afford much and are both just a bit too embarrassed to indulge in things like adult pacifiers or bottles. But Remus has his Teddy and his blankie, and Janus has his Iguana and sippy cup, and that seems to be enough for the two of them for now. Janus walks over with the bear and blanket, and Remus takes both of them carefully, pulling them close to his chest. </p><p>“Thanks.” He mumbles around his thumb before letting his eyes close. Remus feels a kiss being pressed to his forehead and smiles a bit, the action making his chest warm. He feels Janus climb into bed beside him, and is grateful when arms are suddenly hugging him close, meaning he wouldn’t have to ask. Janus just always seemed to know exactly what he needed. He took a deep breath, before sighing in content. </p><p>“Night, Jay.” Remus whispered quietly, letting himself slip off to sleep.  The last thing he heard before drifting off was a quiet. ‘Night Remus, love you.’ Words that promised the little that he would be safe for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>